ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
And then there were 20
And Then there were 20 is the first episode of Jason 20 Plot Jason,Jessy and Eddy are bored at school trying to listen to his teacher but failing (Teacher) Kids its Break time (Jason) Yes finally Jason leaves the Classroom (Jason) Wheres Eddy Eddy comes running up (Eddy) Hey I wanna tell you something (Jason) What (Eddy) I discovered I have super powers (Jason) Prove it Eddy put his hand on the a asorbs it (Jason) Ahhh How do you do that (Eddy) I don't know (Jason) Lets practice it in the Forest outside the school (Eddy) Ok They see a meteor crash in the Forest (Jason) Come on (Eddy) Ok (Headteacher) Everyone come in hide in the school Come hurry up (Jason) Lets check it out (Eddy) Wait for me Eddy and Jason are in the Forest and they see Jessy (Jason/Eddy) JESSY!!! (Jessy) Guys what are you doing here (Jason) Ditto (Jessy) I Found I have Magical powers (Jason) Eddy also has Magi... Super powers (Eddy) Show us yours Jessy throws a Mana Disc at a tree (Jason) Wow cool (Jessy) Eddy show us yours Eddy asorbs a tree (Jessy) Cool (Jason) LOOK THE METEOR They run over to the Meteor (Jason) What is that It opens the Technomatrix is there it grabs onto Jason's rist (Jason) GET IT OFF Jason press's the dial he becomes Magmanet (Magmanet) What I'm MONSTER (Jessy) Well we all have powers now (Magmanet) I guess,think I will turn back (Jessy) I hope (Magmanet) I will stay here (Eddy) Sure They run off A Ship lands near By P'andor walks out (Magmanet) Who are you (P''andor) I am P'andor'' Magmanet changes back (Jason) Oh no The Technomatrix pops up (Jason) Yes He turns it and presses it he turns into Jury Rigg (Jury Rigg) Break Break Break Fix Fix Fix (P'andor) What? Jury Rigg jumps onto P'andor making his suit look like a Cow Jury rigg bursts out laughing (Jury Rigg) HAHHAAHA P'andor stands up and blasts Jury Rigg with his eyes (Jury rigg) Ahh Stopped laughing (P'andor) Good NOW DIE (Jury rigg) Its hard to take you seriously P'andor keeps on blasting him (Jury Rigg) What do you want (P'andor) CHANGE ME BACK (Jury Rigg) OK OK OK Jury Rigg jumps on P'andor and makes him look normal (P'andor) GOOD (P'andor) For that favor I will spare you life for now Jury rigg turns baack to Jason P'andor goes back to his ship Jason runs out the woods and see's that its the end of school he notices Jessy and Eddy walking home (Jason) GUYS Eddy turns round (Eddy) Look Jess(Not Typo) Jason is coming Jessy turns round (Jason) Guys Guys Jason catches up (Eddy) We thought of a name for that monst... (Jason) ALIEN (Eddy) Right alien why not Magmanet cause he was like a fire magnet (Jason) Cool name (Eddy) Did you turn into another one (Jason) Yes I called him Jury rigg (Eddy/Jessy) Let me guess a Goblin what fixes and breaks things (Jason) YES Jason pushes the Technomatrix it pops up he turns it onto XLR8 (Jason) This guy looks like he has Super speed (Eddy) So we could go home quicker Jason turns into XLR8 (XLR8) I can feel I have super speed get on my back They climb on his back and XLR8 runs Home They were at Jasons house XLR8 turns back (Jason) Eddy wanna have a sleep over Jessy walks into there house (Eddy) Sure They walk in the house (Jason) MUM EDDY'S HAVING A SLEEP OVER (Jason and Jessys Mum) Ok (Jason) Eddy I have just got the Golden Warrior whack card (Eddy) THAT EXISTS awesome show me Jason runs up the stairs Eddy follows (Jason) Got it Jason Shows Eddy (Eddy) Wow can I asorb it (Jason) What are you tal... oh yeh Ok why not Eddy asorbs the card (Jason) Wow They here foot Steps (Jason) Turn normal TURN NORMAL (Jason and Jessy's mum) WHY ARE YOU SAYING TURN NORMAL (Jason) Its a Video Game (J & J M) Ok Eddy turns normal The spaceship lands nearby (Jason) NO wait mum will find out (J & J M) I'm gonna take a nap (Jason) Yes Jason and Eddy high five (Eddy) So change into another alien (Jason) Sure Okay Jason turns into Ditto (Ditto) Whats this guys powers (Eddy) I don't know maybe water Powers Ditto trys to shoot water out of his hands instead he turns into two dittos (Ditto 1/Ditto 2) Not water powers what should I call this guy (Ditto 1/Ditto 2) Jynx (Ditto1/Ditto 2) Double Jynx (Ditto 1/Ditto) I'm not calling him Jynx (Eddy) Hmm Ditto? (D1/D2) YES P'andor steps out the spaceship (D1) HIM AGAIN (Eddy) What you know him (D1) P'andor is his name (Eddy) I wanna know which is which Eddy gets out a purple marker and draws a X on Ditto 1 (Eddy) I will call you Ditto X and the other one Ditto (Ditto) Ok Ditto and Ditto X jump out the window,Eddy runs down stairs out the door (P'andor) A Splixson Ditto turns into more ditto's (A random Ditto) Jump on him (Another random Ditto) Come on everyone All the Ditto's jump on P'andor (P'andor) Ahhh P'andor blasts them some Ditto's fly off More Ditto's jump on him he keeps on blasting over and over again Eddy asorbs the wall (Eddy) I am made out of BRICKS Eddy punches P'andor the armor opens and he flys out (Ditto X) WOW (P'andor) AHHH The Sun (Ditto X) Your scared of the sun LOL (P'andor) No I am allergic to it (Eddy) Dude you basiclly are THE SUN P'andor runs back to his ship and flys off Ditto turns back Jessy runs out (Jessy) I saw that battle it ROCKED It was funny No I am allergic to the sun (Jason) Yeh that was funny THE END Characters Jason Eddy Jessy Jason and Jessys mum Jason's teacher Random kids Aliens used Magmanet(Omniverse) Jury Rigg XLR8 Ditto Villians P'andor Trivia Sumo slammers are Called Warrior Whacks in Jason 20 Category:Series Premieres Category:Episodes